When panels, e.g., aircraft panels of aluminum skin and honeycomb core are damaged, repair is necessary. The present method of such repair is cutting around the damage and removing the resulting plug from the panel. Then one prepares a matching plug of undamaged material, e.g., of honeycomb core and inserting same into the aperture vacated by the damaged plug. This means that one has to estimate the thickness of such core, insert same and sand it flush with the panel surfaces.
Such prior art method is laborious and abrades the plug and panel surface(s) until the repair is flush.
Accordingly, there is need and market for a method of panel repair that overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a method of panel repair that is less laborious and minimizes or reduces scratching and/or abrasion to the panel surface(s) in obtaining a flush insert panel repair.